Dippica Drabbles and Ficlets
by Avenging-Hobbits
Summary: A random assortment of Dippica centric drabbles and ficlets
1. Under the Tree

_**PROMPT: Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep  
**_

* * *

Dipper looked down at Pacifica with wide eyes.

He wasn't sure how this had happened, but somehow, what had started as a rather straightforward bit of exploring with Mabel and her friends had ended up with him and Pacifica sitting under a tree, Dipper awkwardly waiting for Mabel and her friends to come back from what Mabel called "the epic search for The Long Lost City of the Squirrel People.", which, according to Mabel at least, meant that Dipper and Pacifica would have to stay behind. Pacifica had been first to ask why, eyebrow raised critically and hand on her angeled hips, and Mabel's response had simply been a downright devious smile followed by her giggling "Just 'cause." and running off into the woods with Candy and Grenda.

And so, there they were, left alone under the big old oak. At some point, the painfully awkward, weather related banter had trailed off, with Pacifica yawning and dozing off, a muttered request for Dipper to wake her up when the others came back. This left Dipper, wide awake and painfully aware of the weight of Pacifica's sleeping form as she practically snuggled against him like he were a bit teddy bear.

He looked down at Pacifica's sleeping face. He swallowed. By now, his crush on her was an open secret. Mabel was always quick to point out the way he would linger on the blonde, or how Mabel would find scraps of aborted love poems scrunched up and thrown in the waste bin. But alas, just like Wendy before, so far, Pacifica hadn't acknowledged it. More than once Mabel had giving him a nudge and a wink, practically shoving him towards Pacifica, only for Dipper to helplessly start sweating and stammering, caught like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. Heck, the same thing had happened when Mabel invited Pacifica for the adventure. This time, however, Dipper could have sworn that Pacifica was blushing just as much as he was, especially while she tried to talk about the weather while she was awake a few minutes before.

Dipper bit his lip. No way. They were totally just friends. Pacifica had said so many times. How could she feel the same way? Where's Dipper was awkward and unsure, Pacifica was always confident and self assured. Where's Dipper's journey into puberty had been a textbook example of gangliness, pimples and awkward sweating, Pacifica had apparently sailed on through like a swan on a peaceful lake, becoming beautiful and poised. It just didn't match up. Pretty girls like Pacifica didn't fall for dorky nerds like Dipper.

 _But then again….popular girls don't even become friends with dorks. But she did. That's gotta count for something. Right?_

The nibbling of his own lip increased, and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

 _You should say something!_ The little voice in his head (that always sounded like Mabel for some reason) shouted, and he could imagine that, if it had a body, it'd be shaking it's arms wildly right in his face. _Just get it out there! Don't let it just sit on your chest like a big fat elephant!_

Dipper sighed again. "Crap…I–uh–well…"

 _Just do what you do in front of the mirror at home! Just say what you want to say!_

He gulped, his mouth feeling dry yet clammy at the same time. He coughed slightly, his heart jumping into his throat as Pacifica stirred slightly. She quickly came to a rest, however, once more leaning against Dipper. Dipper took a breath. What could be the harm? _Just like the mirror at home…a mirror that's breathing and is the actual Pacifica…._

He closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself, and began to speak in a halting, tentative manner.

"Well..Pacfica…I've been thinking about us…and how we're friends…and, like, it's really awesome, but–uhh–but I'm not really sure I'm your friend. I mean, duh, we're friends! But I always feel so…so…different, I guess, when I'm with you." As he spoke, he barely noticed his tone growing more confident as he continued. "Like, when I'm with Candy, I don't get these weird goose-pimples…I sure don't get them with Grenda, that's for sure. But every time I'm with you, I get all fuzzy inside. And honestly, I think it feels great! But then I remember how pretty you are, and how dorky I am, and then I just end up feeling like I'm about to jump in front of a bus! But it's a bus I really want to ride…" he trailed off, scrunching up his eyebrows, eyes still shut. "…if that makes sense. And–and–" he paused, taking one more big breath. "I really love you!" he burst out, cracking an eye open ever so slightly to peer down. She was still apparently totally asleep. He let out a dissapointed sigh, closing his eyes again.

"You love me?" Came Pacifica's voice, and Dipper's eyes bolted open as he let out a loud yelp, practically vaulting up into the air like a rocket. He found himself gripping onto a large tree branch for dear life, and he looked down at a gently blushing, very awake Pacifica.

"You heard me?! The whole thing?!" He stammered down from his branch, and Pacifica nodded, her blush strengthening. She gave a shy nod.

"Yeah…you woke me up when you were talking to yourself, I just didn't say anything…" she lay on her back, her long, elegant blonde locks spreading out among the grass. She looked up at Dipper, her face unsure. "Do you…do you really think I'm pretty?"

Before Dipper could even verbalize a response, he was nodding reverently. "M-More beautiful then any girl I've seen." he choked out, clutching the branch so tightly that it audibly creaked. Pacifica's eyes widened, her blush now taking up her entire face.

"And…do you lo–" she halted, a hand moving to cover her mouth. "Do you _love_ me?"

Dipper nodded slowly, his death grip on the branch finally loosening as he lowered himself down.

"Do…you love _me_?" he asked in a brittle tone, his brown eyes gazing into her crystal blue eyes.

She gave the slightest of nods.

And with that, Dipper fainted.


	2. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From

_**PROMPT: Things You Said Through Your Teeth  
**_

* * *

Pacifica's toe slammed into the unforgiving wooden surface of the large, antique turnstile that always sat in a place tailor made to obstruct foot-traffic in the small dorm that she, Dipper and Mabel called home at college.

" _ **Dipper!**_ " She seethed, her voice hissing through her clenched teeth. "When are you going to find a place for this stupid thing?!"

Dipper's head peaked around the corner, and he raised an eyebrow quizzically. He glanced down at Pacifica's foot, the turnstile, and then Pacifica, before giving her a quizzical look. "You called me?"

Pacifica gave him a baffled look. It was then that Pacifica noticed the headphones in his ears.

"Can you even hear me?" she asked, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to the foot that didn't have a stubbed toe. The pair had been 'going steady' for at least a year now, but Pacifica still managed to be baffled by Dipper's absentmindedness sometimes.

Dipper shook his head, pointing to the headphones in his ears. "Sorry, can't hear you!"

Pacifica let out a long groan, and then started to walk as best she could to Dipper, grabbing a headphone and ripping it out. "I said, 'when are you going to find a place for that stupid thing?!'"

"What stupid thing?" Dipper asked, looking genuinely confused.

Pacifica facepalmed. "That idiotic turnstile silly! You can't just leave it in the middle of the living room! I've stubbed my toe on it at least seven times!"

Dipper glanced at the turnstile, before rubbing his chin. "Oh, gee, I don't know, Paz. Moving it would sorta disrupt 'the feng shui' that Mabel had going."

"'Feng shui'?" Pacifica replied incredulously. "Mabel's idea of feng shui is to have sparkles and neon stickers on everything! We can't just have that mammoth thing sitting in the middle of the room! At least stick it by the window!"

Dipper nodded slightly, tapping his chin as if ruminating on the idea. "Yeah, but by the window is where the table is." he replied with a slight smirk.

"It's a fold-up table, Dipper! We can just fold it up!" Pacifica angrily waived her hands in the air, her voice now becoming a shrill shout. "And furthermore–" she halted mid sentence as she noticed Dipper giving her a huge smirk.

"What are you so smug about?"

Dipper shrugged. "Oh, nothing," he then leaned in close. "Just that you're hilariously cute when you're angry." He then gave her a peck on the nose, and strode away with the same smug look on his face, leaving a red faced and stunned silent Pacifica behind.


	3. Have I Got Something to Tell You

**Prompt: I'm Pregnant.**

* * *

 _Oh crap,_ was seemingly the only thing that could come to Pacifica's mind as she looked down at the tiny little piece of plastic in her hand. She bit her lip, her eyes focusing on the two horizontal red lines that were in the middle of the tiny plastic stick.

Her hand went up to rub her temple, brushing back a bang of hair as she rubbed and rubbed, the nibbling on her lips increasing.

 _Okay, Pacifica…let's calm down and look at this logically,_ she thought, leaning back slightly on the toilet seat and looking at the ceiling. _I mean…you **did** miss your period…and you're married now…so, like, this is what married people do, right?_ She rubbed her forehead. _Except I'm not ready for **that**._

A sudden knock came at the bathroom door, jolting Pacifica out of her worried musing.

"Hey, Paz, you okay?" Came Dipper's voice, sounding mildly concerned. "You've been in the bathroom all morning. Breakfast is getting cold, ya know."

"I'll be out in a minute, Dipper!" Pacifica called back, her eyes darting to the door as she got up and paced around in the bathroom, her hands still rubbing her temple. "Just gimme a second!"

There was a pregnant pause before Dipper spoke again. "Okay then, Paz. I'll be downstairs, okay?"

"Sure, sure!" Pacifica answered, mentally chiding herself for how fast and stressed her response sounded. The sound of Dipper's retreating footsteps at the very least meant that he wasn't suspicious. Pacifica stepped in front of the mirror, taking a moment to try and calm herself.

 _Just calm down, Pacifica. Calm down, and think of a way to tell him._ A part of her advised, sounding as calm and collected as ever. She bit her lip again. _Anyways, if you try to keep it a secret, he'll find out anyways. Save yourself the stress and just tell him._

"Ugh…." she groaned, rubbing her forehead for what felt like the dozenth time. "This is so crazy…"

She took one last deep breath, before grabbing her clothes and throwing them on. She fixed her hair, which still was a bit ruffled from sleeping, and did her best to make herself look a little bit more awake by putting on some light makeup. Feeling she was as presentable as possible given the circumstances, she left her bedroom bathroom, and headed down the stairs. She walked rather slowly, still trying to brace herself for her inevitable need to tell Dipper…the News.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, pausing by a small, simplistic mirror that was hung on the wall, giving her hair one final adjustment.

"Well…" she murmured, inhaling sharply. "Here we go."

With that, she rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen, where, sitting at the small table and eating his breakfast with content, was Dipper, hair still wild and unkempt from last night, face still covered with stubble. He looked up at Pacifica as she entered the room, giving her a big, lopsided grin.

"And there we are!" he laughed, motioning for her to sit down. "Was wondering what was keeping you." he slid a plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon towards her. "I microwaved it so it would be nice and warm."

Pacifica nodded, taking the plate and beginning to eat, trying her best to relax. After all, it was no use looking like she was stressed and therefore raising Dipper's suspicions.

The pair ate in silence for a few minutes, before Dipper raised an eyebrow as he peered at her over his coffee mug. "Usually you're more talkative at breakfast." he asked, setting the coffee mug down, eyebrow still raised. "What's eating at you?"

Pacifica nearly choked on her piece of bacon when Dipper asked the question. After a second of clearing her throat, she shrugged slightly, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh, I-um, well…" she looked down at her food, idly moving it back and forth with her fork. "It's nothing, really…just a minor problem. Nothing I couldn't deal with."

There was a pause as Dipper looked down at his plate, his expression blank, before looked back up at Pacifica with a curious look. "What sort of minor problem?"

 _Shit._ Pacifica put her fork and knife down, her hands darting down to fiddle with the fabric of her jeans. She could feel her blush spread across her face, burning along her cheeks and around her ears.

"Pacifica, you alright?" Dipper asked again, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You're blushing like crazy."

"I'm pregnant!" Pacifica blurted out at the top of her lungs, her hands almost instantly slamming over her mouth after the words left her mouth. She looked at Dipper, eyes wide in panic.

Dipper's expression was as if someone had reached into his head, and unplugged the power cable to his brain. His eyes lazily drifted down to Pacifica's stomach, before drifting back up to meet her own eyes. They held eye contact for a long, strange, deathly quiet moment. His strange silence was starting to worry Pacifica, and her hands slowly slid away from her mouth.

"Dip–Dipper?" Pacifica squeaked, leaning forwards slightly. "You okay?"

Dipper's response was his entire body going slack as he fainted straight away.


End file.
